The present invention relates to a device for installing electric or electronic equipment, such as audio devices, on a vehicle, especially on a motorcycle.
In recent years, motorcycles are equipped with various electronic devices such as a transceiver, a radio receiver, or a cassette receiver.
In installing such devices, it is necessary to secure the device while isolating it from vibrations of the motorcycle. In addition, the device has to be protected from water, and even from burglary without impairing the ease of operation.
Furthermore, it is preferable that the electronic equipment is readily disconnected from the body of the motorcycle.